Dipper and Mabel and the Seventh Grade Adventure
by InsanityIsClarity
Summary: Returning from the summer, Dipper and Mabel discover they are moving to Iowa, and will be going to middle school there. But can Mabel and Dipper survive a threat like never before, the seventh grade? NO PINESCEST. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls (not that you thought I did)
1. The Move

**A/N: This is my second fanfic. It'll be about Dipper and Mabel going through the seventh grade at a new school. I'm going to put in a new OC based off of myself eventually so keep an eye out for that. (Not in this chapter) Enjoy**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"WHAT?!" Mabel practically shouts. My sister is freaking out, although I admit I'm not much calmer myself.

"I'm sorry guys. We're moving. While you were at your great uncle's, your father's job relocated him. We have been working on the move all summer. We're spending a night at a hotel tonight, and tomorrow we will drive to our new home," our mom explains.

We have just returned from Gravity Falls after a summer of mysteries and mayhem (alliteration intended) and are sitting on the beds in a hotel room. Our parents had told us they wanted to talk to us, but I never predicted this.

"But we'd have to transfer schools," Mabel whined, almost as if the thought just came to her. But in reality that was the first thing both of us thought about after we first learned of the move, about five minutes ago.

I don't want to move. My name is Dipper Pines by the way, and the girl complaining nonstop beside me is none other than my twin sister, Mabel. Well she's five minutes older than me, if you want to be technical.

Where was I? Oh yeah, I don't want to move. While I've been called dork and geeky, I actually have some friends at our school. And Mabel. She has a lot of friends at our old (sigh) middle school. I'd hate it if we moved and she couldn't make new friends…

"We are moving, Mabel!" my dad states firmly, although I can hear the exasperation in his voice. Mabel was getting a little ridiculous with her protests. She was talking about knitting 'Let us stay in Piedmont' sweaters, for crying out loud. You had to commend her efforts on peaceful protest though; Mabel never was violent.

"But-" Mabel started.

"We're moving. We will leave for Iowa tomorrow. End of discussion," our mom clearly wants to end the conversation. Then lowering her voice, she adds, "Why don't you and Dipper go get ready for bed. It will be a long day tomorrow."

Mabel sighs in defeat, accepting that it was a lost cause, something I accepted about 5 minutes ago. We slip into our pajamas and brush our teeth. We got a hotel room with a queen bed and a bunk bed, the latter belonging to Mabel and me.

"Top or bottom?" I ask bluntly, silence seeming the best choice at a time such as this.

"Top please." Mabel grabs her fuzzy rainbow blanket and climbs into bed. I get into the lower bed and we seemingly go to sleep. But after our parents fall asleep, we both pull out flashlights, mine red and Mabel's purple.

We also each take the notebooks and pencils we always keep under our pillows, even at a hotel. Over the summer we came up with this system for when we wanted to make absolutely sure no one was listening. Well, I came up with the system, Mabel just called me paranoid and followed it to get me to stop listing all the situations we might need it in.

Mabel writes a note, and passes it down to me. I read it.

_Can't believe we're moving to Iowa…_

I scribble something down on the next line and pass it back to her.

_Me either._

_We will have to go to a new school!_

_We'll be fine. I hope. _

_What if everything goes wrong?_

_We'll be okay, Mabel._

_Think about it, Dipper. We might not make __ANY__ friends!_

_Oh my gosh, you're right Mabel! _I am starting to get paranoid. _What if the school work is too hard or we're not in the same class or we're picked on, or the teachers don't like us? What if there's a conspiracy to make us fail? _I think that last one is not very likely, and would only scare Mabel more, so I rip that note in half and started to write a new one.

Don't worry, Mabel. No matter what happens, we have each other.

Yup! I guess you're right; we'll be fine. I'll have to call my friends though tomorrow and tell them

Well, at least Mabel isn't worrying anymore. That's one thing off my conscience. Now I just have to deal with my own worry.

But I guess what I said was true. I'll always have Mabel.

OoOoOoOoO

I am awakened to my sister's shaking. I opened my eyes groggily and she stops shaking me. It. Is. Way. Too. Early. To. Wake. Up. I think it's sometime around 4AM. Mabel doesn't even seem fazed by the early rousing. Go figure.

"Time to get dressed," mom commands.

Mabel and I get ready for the day. Soon enough we find ourselves in the backseat of our car and headed on our way to Iowa. This is going to be a long drive.

OoOoOoOoO

Mabel passes the time by singing silly songs and I am reading a mystery novel my parents brought for me. When I finish that, I look around for something new to do. Mabel is knitting a sweater with a picture of a sweater on it. Dad is at the wheel and Mom is assuming the role of navigator. I find a piece of paper and a pencil and decide I may as well write.

OoOoOoOoO

We are finally at our new home. During the car ride, I went between reading writing and drawing, albeit horribly.

Our parents get out of the car and motion for us to follow, obviously excited to show us the new house. On the first floor is the living room and the kitchen/dining room. There is a full basement, which will become the entertainment room. We head up to the second floor. There is the master bedroom, which goes to our parents obviously, and then there are two smaller bedrooms, adjoined by a door.

"Cool!" Mabel shouts, walking into the room our parents set up as hers. She looks through the door into my room, where I have walked into. "I can see you!"

"You can?" I ask sarcastically, "I would've never known."

"This is awesome!" She reiterates, ignoring my comment.

"Well, you guys have your first day of school tomorrow, my little seventh graders," my mom patronizes us. I don't like it when she does that, but Mabel loves it, so I don't try to stop it. "You two should go to bed. Goodnight."

We all say our goodnights and go to our respective rooms. I get into bed and start falling asleep.

Tomorrow starts a new chapter in my life. Junior High.


	2. The First Day Part 1

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while: my computer broke****. Well here's the chapter where I introduce my OC. Enjoy!**

Mabel and I walk up to the building. Her enthusiasm and my nervous excitement both evident. As we walk up to the massive middle school, we see three very distinct groups of kids.

There are the confused sixth graders, they huddle in groups of three or four as they pretty much follow the crowd. They could be headed in the exact opposite of the building, but if the other kids go that way so did they.

There are the confident eighth graders. They walk in groups of five or six, understanding exactly what is happening, this being their third year. They are calm and collected, the exact opposite of the sixth graders. This being their year to rule the school, they take advantage of their unofficial authority and I notice they either avoid or push away the younger grades.

Then there are the seventh graders, the middle ground. They aren't as confused as the sixth graders, but not as confident as the eighth graders. Some of the seventh graders are even friends with a couple of the eighth graders, from what I can see.

And finally there are Mabel and me. Being seventh graders, we aren't as jostled as much as some of the unfortunate sixth graders, but we we're pretty much ignored.

Just as we are about to enter the doors along with the current of students, Mabel's arm is pulled back and she was forced to step out of the rapidly moving crowd. I follow her out, and we come face to face with about four seventh grade girls.

"So you're the new twins," the leader states.

"Yup! I'm Mabel and this is Dipper!" Mabel exclaims cheerily.

At this point the crowd has moved inside, leaving just Mabel, me, and a couple of stragglers.

"Well, Mabel," the girl sneers, "I'm Leah, this is Taylor, Sarah, and Kate." She points to the others respectively. "And let us make one thing clear: This our domain. No seventh grader is going to oppose us. Clear?" She pushes Mabel down.

"Mabel!" I help my sister up and glare back at the girls.

Suddenly, I see a girl running towards the school. However, as she sees us, she runs over to where we are.

"You two new?" She asks. I'm so confused: why does everyone keep asking us that?

"That obvious?" I ask.

The other four girls have left at this point, having slowly backed away as the girl came running forward. I look to where they were. Mabel is glancing curiously at the girl.

"Who were they?" My twin asks.

"Oh them? They are the self-proclaimed 'queens' of the seventh grade. Jerks. Anyways, I'm Rachel."

"So why were they afraid of you?" I ask, still very confused.

"Well, I'm an eighth grader." That explains it. But why would an eighth grader help us?

Rachel must've read my mind. "I know quite a few of the seventh graders. I see those four all the time. And while I'm not exactly popular among eighth grade, I can still pull the superiority rank over seventh graders. Plus in trying to stop them before they become eighth graders and drag us back into the dark ages," Rachel laughs.

Mabel, always one for a good laugh, joins in. Soon I'm laughing too.

"Well I guess we're late now," Rachel deadpans. "Luckily we always start off with a meeting so we can sneak in."

OoOoOoOoO

After the meeting we all dispersed into our different home rooms. Mabel and I followed our homeroom teacher out of the meeting and into our classroom. We were allowed to pick our own seats, and I end up next to Mabel and two random kids.

Several boring class periods later, and it is now lunch. Neither Mabel or I have made much headway on the friend front, but it's only the first day so I'll do the 'Mabel thing' and remain optimistic.

We enter the cafeteria and take our sack lunches and go to find a place to sit. Apparently, boys can't sit with girls, so Mabel and I are- sorry for the pessimism- doomed.

Mabel skips up to a table of girls, and asks if she can sit with them, while I watch from a distance. I can hear the conversation from where I am standing, however.

"Hey! Can I sit with you guys?" The girls look up at Mabel and their smiles fade into smirks.

"Sorry, this seat is taken." Sure it is.

"Ok. Maybe another time!" Mabel walks back over to where I'm standing.

I look around the room for any familiar faces from any of my classes. The only one I see is Rachel. She's sitting at a table by herself, but she doesn't seem bothered by this. She is eating her food and has some earbuds in her ears. You wouldn't notice them unless you looked at her, and she seemed to get away with it.

"Hey, Mabes, why don't you go sit with Rachel?" I ask, relieved that at least Mabel won't have to eat alone.

"Ok! HEY RACHEL!" Mabel yells. Dang, sometimes I wish Mabel could be just a _little_ quieter.

Rachel pulls the earbuds out of her ears. Her mouth is set in a scowl, but when she sees us, she smiles and waves us over. Mabel starts to walk over, but I stay where I am, not wanting to break the gender rule.

Rachel sees my hesitation, and continues waving me over. Seeing no other option, (other than completely offending an eighth grader, something I'm trying to avoid) I walk over.

"Hey guys!" She greets us, "Take a seat."

"What about the gender rule?" I ask.

"Like I'm not already breaking rules," she says, swinging the earbuds around her finger.

"But-" I start.

I am promptly interrupted.

"Oh come on, Dipper!" Mabel whines, "Like you had a better idea of where to sit. Can't you break the rules just this once?"

Not feeling up to arguing with Mabel, I sit.

"So how's the first day goin'?" Rachel asks.

"Okay, I guess," I answer.

At the same time Mabel answers, "It was great! OMG I love your hat!" Mabel says, pointing to Rachel's fedora. Apparently she's breaking the no-hats rule too. "I met some new people! They said my sweatshirts were creative!" Mabel's face saddens a little. "I wonder if they were using sarcasm…"

"What? You're sweaters are amazing! Don't listen to them, they're jerks." I'm quick to comfort Mabel. Seeing her sad makes me sad, and I have somewhat prepared for the emotional phase she is going through by coming up with a list of assurances I can give her if she needs them. (Gotta love the lists, huh?)

"Yea they're totally cool," Rachel adds. "And everyone has their different style. And yours looks amazing on you!"

I'm glad I'm not the only one who wants to make sure Mabel doesn't give up her sweaters, since I'm fairly sure my opinion will only go so far.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps shakes me out of my reverie, but not fast enough, as the our table is rammed into by a sixth grader with and eighth grader following in hot pursuit.

WOOSH!

The table flips to its side, covering Mabel, Rachel, the sixth grader and the eighth grader in food. The eighth grade boy glares at us all, especially the sixth grader, and the whole cafeteria turns to us five to see what's going to happen next.

**As you have probably guessed, Rachel is my OC. I'm introducing two more OCs in the next chapter: the eighth grader and the sixth grader. Any ideas for names? PM me! Thanks for reading: hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The First Day Part 2

The whole cafeteria is silent and looking at the five of us. The silence strains on for about two minutes until the eighth grader takes it and smashes it on the ground, metaphorically that is.

"YOU!" He bellows. "You are going to PAY!" The eighth grader, pushes the terrified sixth grader to the ground. Poor kid.

While I'm gaping at the scene in front of me, Mabel and Rachel seem to be a bit more productive. Mabel starts to help the sixth grader off the ground and Rachel faces off the eighth grader.

"What's going on, Aaron?" You can hear the anger in her voice.

The eighth grader, now identified as Aaron, points over to the sixth grader. I notice that since he's seen Rachel, he is calming down. "That runt made me knock over my lunch!"

Meanwhile, Mabel is trying to calm down the sixth grader.

"Hey, what's your name?" she queries.

"D-dave," the shy sixth grader replies.

"Hi Dave! I'M MABEL!" I think Mabel just scared the kid even more. He flinches back, and I, realizing I've just been gawking this entire time, decide to go over and help.

"Hi Dave, I'm Dipper," I introduce myself.

"A-are you guys twins?" he asks.

"Yup!" Mabel.

Having finished with the introductions, we turn towards the two eighth graders. By this time, most of the cafeteria has gone back to ignoring us, much to my relief.

"He knocked over your lunch and you decided to chase him INTO A TABLE?!" Rachel was mad.

Aaron must've realized his mistake in crossing Rachel at this point (I think he has a crush on her) and almost seems ashamed of himself. "Sorry, Dave."

Rachel calms down some hearing this, and changes the subject. "So how bout we clean up this mess and have ourselves some lunch?"

That is what we end up doing, and to my surprise, once it's complete, both Aaron and Dave join us at the table. After all of us finish our lunches, (some quicker than others, due to them being ruined in the collision) everyone is pretty much lays around in a comfortable silence.

Everyone except Mabel that is. She is practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Whatcha jumping there for, sevie?" Aaron asks. **(AN Sevie is short for seventh grader)** Those words could be considered rude, but with the way he says it, it seems he's generally interested.

"I'm just so EXCITED! We have friends and it's only our first day!" Mabel squeals.

"Yea, I didn't expect to make friends this quickly either," I agree.

"I'm also glad that I've seemed to found friends," Dave quietly adds.

"Well isn't that just _great_ for you," Rachel mutters, but we all hear her sarcastic comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mabel asks.

"Nothing." Sure, it doesn't. Haha now I'm using sarcasm myself.

"Well it's time to sign up for clubs," Aaron quickly changes the subject.

"COOL!" You guessed it, Mabel.

The five of us get rid of the remainders of our lunches, and head over to the club signup table.

There's the art club, the science club, the chess club, chorus, band, scholastic bowl team, along with all of the usual sports teams, which you sign-up for a tryout slot for.

I decide to just watch the others for a moment to see what they're signing up for.

Aaron signs up for basketball, probably because of his height, and art club, which surprises me yet again. Mabel signs up for the art club, almost without hesitation. She also decides out of the blue that she wants to learn an instrument, so she also signs up for band. Rachel signs up for band and scholastic bowl. I decide to try science club and scholastic bowl team. Dave eventually picks science club and chess club.

"Mabel, you're doing band? You don't even play and instrument," I still don't understand why she is doing this particular activity.

"Oh well, she can learn!" Rachel seems abnormally ecstatic (almost as excited as Mabel) after signing up for the clubs, but I'm fairly sure we're all excited. "What instrument do you want to play?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out!" Nope, Mabel still has Rachel beat.

"Well that's cool," I don't understand how that's cool, but I don't question it. It's probably just me overthinking things again. "I play clarinet."

I swear, if every time I was shocked today it was literally instead of metaphorically, I would have been dead a long time ago.

"I'm also doing art club!" Mabel exclaims. She is really excited for this, isn't she.

"Yea, I'm doing art club too," Aaron adds. He seems the least excited out of all of us, but he's still fairly enthused, at least from my point of view. "I like to paint."

Shocked again.

"COOL! I like to paint too, but knitting is my true muse," as she says this she looks up at the celling, almost as if a spotlight is going to come down upon her.

The moment over, my twin snaps quickly back into reality. "I can also make wax figures, but I really don't want to do that again." No kidding. After what happened in Gravity Falls this summer, I would be content never seeing a wax figure again.

"Why, what happened last time?" Dave asks. Not gonna lie, I almost forgot he was here until just now.

"Long story." Mabel shudders.

"Oh well. I'm just glad that at least I will know someone who is also in chess club." Dave says.

"And I'm glad that you're in scholastic bowl with me. It was a lot of fun last year," Rachel adds.

"What do we even do in scholastic bowl? All I know about it is what was on the sheet, and that wasn't a whole lot,"

"Well, it's pretty much trivia. I'm pretty decent at the music questions and the math questions, even though I hate math. You will probably know at least some of the answers, there are a lot of topics."

"Trivia sounds cool. I think I'd do well at history and science trivia. I know a lot about that kind of stuff." And I do, history and science are my best subjects.

"That's cool. Well practice starts tomorrow, and the other clubs start near then too."

The bell rings. Mabel drags me towards our next class. As I'm being pulled away, I see Rachel point Dave in the direction of his classroom, then she heads off to her own. Aaron catches up to some of his eighth grade friends, the jocks (ugh), and leaves for his class.

I can only watch for so long until I am totally yanked into the hallway by a unsuspectingly strong Mabel. Time for the second half of our day.

OoOoOoOoO

Mabel and I finally reach home and I go in, exhausted from the day, and fall onto my bed. Mabel sits on her top bunk bed too and begins to knit.

Realizing I'm alone to my thoughts, I allow the dam to break and my thoughts pour into my head.

Dave seems nice. Shy sure, and I'm kinda ashamed to say I'm somewhat glad that I've found a person who might be more awkward than me. Of course, it was his first day of middle school so I can't really judge yet.

Aaron seems ok. He hangs around the jocks a lot, and I've noticed that he has some anger issues, as seen during his and Dave's lunchtime collision. He likes art, which is unexpected of him, but I guess I can't expect everyone to stick to their stereotype, even if that is what most people do.

Rachel is cool. She seems like a lone wolf to me, partly because she's "not exactly popular among eighth grade" and partly because she doesn't want to be. Don't get me wrong I DO NOT have a crush on Rachel, but she's nice. Plus she's friends with Mabel, which is always a plus in my book.

Ah, Mabel. I'm glad we made some friends today, she doesn't take loneliness well, even with me there. It's also amazing that she found some clubs she can be a part of, and she knows at least one person in both of them, although I'm not sure I trust Aaron with her. He seems to get annoyed easily, and Mabel (no offense Mabel) can sometimes be a very annoying person.

Well anyway, I'm pretty happy with this first day of school. Certainly better than last year's. Plus I already have four friends (including Mabel) so that's gotta be a record for me. Mabel always has been better at making friends than me.

I wonder what life looks like from Mabel's point of view…

**AN: Well that wraps up that chapter. Hope you liked it! Thanks to Total drama fan 500 for the name ideas. Next chapter from Mabel's POV- fun! See ya then!**


	4. Bullies and Jerks of All Ages

MABEL'S POV:

Tuesday morning we walk up to the school building with newfound excitement we've never had for school before. I'm glad we have friends. Dipper was never that great at making friends. I was usually found one or two people to hang around, but I mostly kept Dipper company. It's a twin thing.

We gather outside the main doors for the school bell to ring. I see Dave and a couple of other sixth graders and go walk up to say hi to him. He's so adorable (in the little kid you babysit kind of way), with being extremely short and with his nerdy glasses. Not counting the paranormal stuff, he might be weirder than Dipper! But Dipper has his paranormal stuff, so he'll forever be the king of dorks haha!

I reach Dave, who is surrounded by six other boys. Dipper, who is right behind me, is silently surveying the scene.

I notice that, instead of being Dave's friends like I originally thought, the other boys were actually picking on Dave. Not cool.

"What the hay-hay! You leave him alone!" I shout at the kids.

"Yea, don't bother him, or you'll have to deal with us," Dipper adds.

"What makes you think we're scared of you?" The leader sneers.

"T-they're seventh graders," Dave stutters. He looks so panicked. No one does that to my friend and gets away with it!

"Seventh graders? Ha!" the leader snorts. "LEAH!" he yells. Oh no. Not good.

Leah strides over and growls when she sees us. "Are you picking on my brother?"

"No, he was bullying Dave, and Dave's my friend!" I explain.

"Brent, were they picking on you?" She asks Brent, the leader of the group. He nods. "You are going to pay!" She grabs my hair, it being the closest thing to her, and RUDELY shoves me to the ground.

What the hay-hay! That hurt!

While Dipper is walking over to help me up, Brent and another kid push him and Dave down.

"HEY!" I hear a voice yell, as feet come running up to us. Aaron and Rachel. Thank goodness.

"What the heck is going on?!" Aaron yells. "You two!" He glares right at Brent and Leah. "You two need to be nicer! These are MY friends!" I'm lost. Does Aaron know these two?

"A-Aaron?" Leah squeaks. All of Brent's friends have already run off. "These are your friends?" She seems almost scared now.

"Yes, they are. Now LEAVE!" He bellows.

They run.

"How'd you know those two?" Rachel asks. I'd kinda like to know that too!

"Those are my siblings," That explains it.

"Hey Aaron!" a voice calls. We all turn our heads to see who it is.

A group of four eighth grade guys and three eighth grade girls come walking up.

"You're actually friends with these freaks?"

"Um yeah?" Aaron answers.

One of the girls speaks up. "I mean, I understand the sevies, twins are cool and all. Plus they're new so they need friends, same goes for Mr. Glasses here. But seriously dude, Rachel? She's been weird since I can remember and she's not even new. Sixth graders are allowed to act like naïve children. Seventh graders, especially since they're new, can pull it off too. But Rachel has been an idiot these entire three years!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Rachel bellows. "I get STRRAIGHT A'S. Which is more than you morons can say for yourselves! And Mabel, Dipper and Dave are not naïve children. And they're not total jerks either, so they're even better than you."

"YEAH!" Dipper and I agree at the same time. I swear we have twin powers sometimes.

"I a-agree too," Dave practically whispers. I think he might be pacifist or something.

"You guys are seriously making fun of Rachel?" Aaron asks, incredulous. "She's more amazing than all of you combined!" He has a crush on Rachel. It's obvious.

"Fine, have it your way," the leader sneers, "hang out with your new group of friends. Just don't come crying to us when they turn out to be a bunch of weirdos." And with that, they leave. 

"Well they sure are rude!" I exclaim.

"No kidding." I can tell Rachel is a bit hurt by what they say, I'm not naïve, but she's trying not to let it show.

The bell rings, and we all start to walk inside. Rachel walks a little slower than the rest of us, so I fall back to see if she's okay.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine! Just great actually! Why wouldn't I be?" She almost sounds… bitter.

"Come on, Rachel, you can tell your local Miss Mabel anything!" This makes her smile a bit. A small victory.

"I don't know, sometimes I'm just so sick of people! I mean, most of them are jerks, and while sometimes being alone is the best thing in the world, sometimes I just get, you know, lonely. Sorry if this is depressing you, I'm just so _pessimistic_ sometimes." It is depressing.

Loneliness sucks. I'd know. Being as optimistic and as people loving as I am, it hurts just that much more when I'm alone. But Rachel sounds like she's alone all the time. It's so… sad. Too sad. And if Mabel's around, no one should ever be sad- I have to cheer her up!

"Yea, but you have us now- you don't have to be alone! You've got me and Dipper and Dave and I think Aaron has a crush on you!" I almost squeal the last part.

Woah- revelation! What if I have a great seventh grade romance? How could I have not thought of this before? So many questions!

"Come on, Mabel, I'm not oblivious! But I'm not into guys. I'm not he boy crazy type who has to have a boyfriend to be happy. Don't get me wrong- boys are cool. They're fun to talk to and stuff, but no way would I ever actually _date_ one!"

Did she really just say that? REALLY!?

_Calm down, Mabel. Not everyone has to be as amazing at dating as you are. Just calm down._

Apparently I'm not the only one who finds what Rachel just said shocking, because once Dipper hears this statement (Has he been listening this entire time?!), he falls back as well.

"Thank you!" he says dramatically to Rachel.

Seeing her confused look, he continues. "Mabel here has been trying to find a boyfriend for the past year!"

"Really, now?" Rachel is curious now. "And have you succeeded?"

"I've been on a few dates," I shudder, thinking of Gideon. "Didn't work out…"

"Gideon…." Dipper moans.

"Gideon? What kind of name is that?" Rachel asks, laughing.

Thankfully, the bell rings then so we head inside, subject forgotten.

**AN: And yes, Mabel has intelligent thoughts. She's random, crazy, creative, and sometimes a bit gullible, but she's not stupid.**


	5. The Student Council Campaigns

**AARON'S POV:**

Student council. The "elite group of resourceful young politicians dedicated to serving and bettering our school and community."

NOT! Student council is really just a bunch of students who want the grade-improving extra-curricular to boost their report cards. Voted in on an "election" A.K.A. a popularity contest.

It's not like I've ever run or anything, even a grade boost isn't worth the work it takes to even get voted in. Unless you're popular, it's almost impossible to be elected in. Go figure.

It's that time of year again though, and while I'd rather go bang my head on a brick wall than actually participate, it looks like I'll have to. I've known the conversation about it would start up at lunch, and sure enough, it does.

I'm sitting at Rachel's table again, my friends having ditched me after I defended Rachel this morning. Dave, Dipper, and Mabel join us, most likely because the newbies don't have another place to sit.

I admit, I kinda like my new group of friends. Dave is ok, despite my initial thoughts of him. (I need to control my anger better…) Dipper… I don't know about him. He confuses me sometimes. Is he a jock or a nerd or what? Maybe he's like Rachel, not one stereotype in particular.

Ah, Rachel. I don't care what anyone else says, I do not have a crush on Rachel. She's my friend. That's it.

I SAID THAT'S IT!

Oh yea, and then there's Mabel. After Rachel, Mabel is my second favorite. She's always positive, and while I'm anything but, her clear optimism is really quite nice, even if a little annoying. Plus now I know someone else who's into art, albeit a girl.

But back to what I was saying, student council. And lunch. As soon as Dipper and Mabel, the last ones to arrive, sit down, it begins.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Rachel exclaims, excited. She doesn't wait for an answer. "Student council campaigning is starting again! I've run both last year and the year before, and I'm running again. Nothing like losing a third time!" She isn't upset at the fact that she will most likely lose, she seems almost at peace with it.

That's the thing about Rachel. She is okay with not winning. She tries, which is more than some of the people who actually get in do, and she lets what happens, happens.

"What does the student council do?" Dave asks.

"Well, they plan the dances and fundraisers," I answer, not even sure how I know this.

"That sounds cool! Dipper you should run!" Mabel exclaims, excited.

"Maybe I will," Dipper answers.

"I'm going to run as well!" Dave adds. At least the kid has stopped stuttering.

"And then Dipper could run too and I'll be his campaign manager!" Mabel exclaims.

"Yea, just don't go overboard with the glitter," I tease.

"No glitter? Dang it!" Mabel whines. So she was actually going to use glitter? I feel somewhat bad for Dipper for having his overactive sister being in charge of his "serious" campaign. Then again, I don't think anyone would work harder than Mabel.

"Wait, you have to have a campaign manager?" Dave asks, sounding somewhat overwhelmed.

"Not really," Rachel answers, "But if you'd like help with your campaign I'd be happy to assist. I love to campaign."

"Ok! That sounds cool! But who will run your campaign?" Dave asks. Stupid question.

"I will, of course!" Rachel responds. When it comes to projects, that girl is like Goldilocks; hers has to be "just right."

"Uh, won't that be a lot of work?" Dipper asks.

"You guys obviously don't know Rachel very well; when it comes to something she wants to do, she works hard to get it." I explain.

"And I don't like group work!" Rachel adds, "Besides, I still have some of my stuff from my other two campaigns. All I really have to do is hang it up, and of course help Dave with his campaign."

"So it's all settled then!" Mabel announces. "I'll run Dipper's campaign, Rachel will run Dave's campaign, and Rachel will also run her own campaign." She pauses. "Are you going to do anything for student council, Aaron?" she asks.

"Nah, it's not really my thing. 'Sides, I'm already working on my project for the art fair," I answer.

"There's an art fair?" Mabel asks, excited. She sure has an enthusiasm for art.

"Yea, I'll have to tell you about it sometime."

"Cool, so back to the elections! Dipper, are you absolutely, positively sure I can't use glitter on your posters?"

"I'm sure," Dipper answers.

"Ok, so what do you want?" She asks.

"I don't really-" he starts.

"I know what would look cool!" Rachel interrupts, (she was never one for patience) "Dark blue posters with pictures of the constellations. You know, like your name."

"That sounds AWESOME!" Mabel squeals.

"Um, okay?" Dipper sighs.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asks.

"Well, I kinda don't want people to be making fun of my name if that's okay with you guys."

"Why would people make fun of your name?" I ask, at the same time Rachel says.

"Who cares what they say? They're stupid!" Agreed.

"Well, considering this is basically a popularity contest, I see his point," I add, realization dawning on me.

"Wait, this is just a popularity contest?" Dave asks.

"Well pretty much, yes. You didn't actually think that your classmates would vote on people because they actually deserve it, did you?" Rachel asks, wearing her usual bitter expression once again.

"Well, I'm doomed." Dave states.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Rachel exclaims, cheerful once again.

"Uh, Rachel, are you ok?" Dipper asks. Can't blame the guy for asking that, Rachel's random mood swings can be unsettling.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just absolutely certain I'm going to lose! But I'm sure you and Dave will do great." She has her normal calm mood on again, thank goodness.

"But why do you even do it if you're so sure you're going to lose?" Mabel asks.

"Because winning isn't everything. I'm just doing it for the fun in trying. You know, the fun campaigns, and then we get to give a speech in front of the whole grade, and there are some political jokes I'm just dying to use!" Rachel explains.

"I see your point," Dipper concedes. Don't ask me how I know that word.

"Me too! So Dipper," Mabel adds, "have you changed your mind on the glitter?"

The bell rings, and we all get up and wave goodbye to each other.

Dipper and Mabel go to where the seventh grade lockers are. Dave goes with them, the sixth grade lockers being right next to them.

And Rachel and I head off in the opposite direction, towards the eighth grade lockers.

"So, how are you liking your new group of friends?"

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've got a big test coming up . Thanks to KittyCat151 for the review- you didn't have an account so I couldn't PM you. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Rachel

**Rachel's POV:**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I wake up, excited for the first day of scholastic bowl practice. It is now the fourth day of school, and I have quickly realized that Aaron, Mabel, Dipper, Dave, and I are now one of those cliché middle school groups.

I'm conflicted. I don't like clichés, but I love having a reliable group of friends. Like are we going to go around doing everything together and referring to the other four as 'the gang'? I don't know; I'm not experienced with this whole 'group of friends' thing.

I've pretty much been a loner for the entirety of middle school. I talked to Aaron and some of the 'nerdy' kids in my class occasionally, but usually it was just me, my music, and my fedora.

Not anymore, I remind myself. I'll be with Aaron in most of my classes. Dipper will be in Scholastic Bowl with me. And Mabel will join me in band.

Mabel… almost the exact opposite of me. Perky, friendly, and silly, she is my first female friend in like forever. The interesting thing about her is that she brings out my inner optimism. I'm happier around her, she makes me wanna burst out into song, like I often do when I'm on a sugar high (I've got problems with eating too much sugar).

Definitely not stupid though. While people take my annoyance and dislike of schoolwork to mean that I can't do the work, I know that Mabel's silliness shouldn't be taken as stupidity either. Just because she doesn't like to be serious, and I find seriousness suppressing, doesn't mean we can't focus.

And I don't like seriousness. Just because I'm a little pessimistic (half the time I'm a pessimist and half the time I'm an optimist, it's weird I know) doesn't mean I like being serious. Sure most of my humor is either sarcastic or laughing at myself, it's still humor… and nothing beats a good sarcastic comment.

Dipper is interesting as well. He always appears to be bursting with secrets. Kinda seems like the type to take everything a little _too_ seriously, which is pretty cool too in its own way. I'm like that sometimes, usually when it comes to schoolwork: even though I hate it, I still make sure I do a good job on each assignment, or at least a decent job. I'd classify him as a gamer nerd… he looks like the type to be into video games… but I may be wrong, appearances can be deceiving.

Dave is adorable! Like little-kid-you-babysit adorable. He is on the shorter side with thick nerd glasses taking up most of his face. He is what I would classify as a classic nerd. Perfect grades without even trying. He seemed nervous around other people at first, but after getting to know him, he seems to be fairly sure of himself. Which is good, I can't really stand insecure people. If you can't believe in yourself, who can you believe in?

Then there's Aaron. Probably my best friend. He's assumed by most to be the classic jock stereotype, but he's nowhere near that. That first stunt with Dave was just part of his… anger issues. He can't stand being insulted… which is somewhat amazing if you ask me. He sticks up for himself, he's confident, which is a rare and extraordinary quality in middle school students. He is an artist. And I mean an _artist_. His paintings are unrivaled by any others. Someday he will be one of the greats.

So there you have it. The optimist, the secretive one, the nerd, the artist, and the lone-wolf-minus-the-alone-part. Dang, that sounds cliché. Guess I better get ready for school now.

**AN: A short chapter, I know. I was just building on the characters. Hope you're not too mad at my crappy updating…**


	7. The Student Council Candidates

**AN: This chapter is especially for LadyGravity129 … the reviews really motivate me so drop one by! Sorry for the pathetically short chapter last week!:(**

**BTW, in this chapter we are returning to the student council elections… next chapter will go on to something else.**

**Rachel's POV:**

Election day. These are my third student council elections, and I am ready to fail once again! And I'm not being sarcastic, this is part of my making-fun-of-my-self-slash-somewhat-bitter humor.

This year, while it'd be nice to win, but I really want Dave and Dipper to make it into their respective grades.

Student council consists of 5 eighth grade members, 4 seventh grade members, and 3 sixth grade members. Each grade votes for their own members.

All five of us have been working on our campaigns for the past week. Even Aaron helped out a little, although he wasn't anywhere near as enthusiastic as the rest of us.

Dave's posters turned out to be white with construction paper flames rising up in layers from the bottom of the paper. In bold black letters read two basic words, 'Vote Dave.' He wanted to put more information on there about why he should be voted in, but I convinced him not to for the fact that no one actually reads the posters, they just take a quick glance; hence, big bold letters are the way to go.

Dipper's posters are a dark blue with glitter glue (couldn't convince Mabel to drop the glitter for anything) stars and white letters reading 'Dipper for Student Council'. Those twins did amazing with those posters, the glitter making them look even better.

My posters are probably the worst of the group. On basic light green construction paper with dark green border, 'Vote Rachel for Student Council' was written in blue 3D lettering.

But after a week of designing, creating, and hanging posters, the 'big day' is finally here. We all file into the gym. We take a seat, and the correct ballots are passed out to the correct grades. It is now speech time, order being drawn at random.

6th grade is first, and Dave happens to be the lucky first person to address the class.

"Hi, my name is Dave Anthon," he starts. "I'm running for student council to better our 6th grade, to better our school, and to better our community. So, if it's not too much trouble, please consider voting me in for your student council." He pauses a bit during his short speech, but he is overall great.

5 more sixth graders give their speeches, followed by two seventh graders before it is finally Dipper's turn.

"Hi, my fellow seventh graders!" he greets, reading off a notecard he and Mabel put together. "I'm Dipper Pines and I'm running for YOUR seventh grade student council! If you vote me in for student council, I will make sure this school runs amazingly and… is sparkly?" Mabel…..

The whole school starts laughing, with the exception of Dave, who is wherever they take the people who have already finished their speeches, and Mabel, who cheers. I'm ashamed to admit that I do laugh… but only until I see the mortified look on Dipper's face, at which point I sobered up.

The teachers calm the boisterous crowd and Dipper finishes his (admittedly long and rambling) speech and the next candidate steps up.

6 sevies and 9 eighth graders later, it is finally time for the last speech, which happens to be me. I walk up to the stage, head held high and smile big (thinking of the speech I'm about to deliver).

"I'm baaaack!" I sing. I decided to entertain people with my speech, actual speech-making tactics being deemed boring after two years of failing.

"Hi, my fellow eighth grade idiots! I'm Rachel, and any of you who have ever been to this school for a student council election definitely know me!" My smile widens, now almost Cheshire-like.

"I was told I couldn't be a _real _politician and promise to do things I couldn't, so I had to pitch the literal soda fountain and homework robots." At the resounding boos at not getting these things I continue. "So here we are, with my speech, version two point O. I promise to do my very best. That's all I can do. Peace!" I saunter off the stage, holding my fingers in the peace symbol. Some people clap, but most are laughing, not at me but with me. There's a difference.

As soon as I sit down, the ballots are passed out.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, I walk into the cafeteria to find tons of people swarming the bulletin board on the wall. I walk up to see if they finally posted the student council results. They did.

After reading the results, I walk back to our usual table and take a seat next to Aaron, who didn't even bother to check the results.

As soon as I sit down, Mabel, Dipper, and Dave walk up.

"Hey guys!" I greet, "Student council results are in… Drumroll please…"

Dipper, Dave, Mabel, and Aaron start drum rolling on their legs.

"Dipper and Dave both made it!" I exclaim.

"Yes!" Dipper exclaims, high fiving Mabel.

"Great job, broseph! You too Dave," Mabel praises. She looks at me and frowns. "Rachel… what about you? Did you make it?"

"Nope! But I so called it!" I answer, desperate to remain happy. While I try to not let it affect me, I don't like losing. But then, who does, so you really can't blame me.

"Well, you so deserved it! Those political jokes were funny," Dave comments. "Thanks for helping me with my campaign." Dave's comment reminds me of what I really wanted from this election, which was my friends' success. I regain my cheerful composition, this time without faking, and grin at the other four.

We all sit down to have lunch. We ate in a comfortable silence, most likely due to our stuffing our faces with our lunches, and it remains quiet until an overly-exuberant sixth grader runs up and shouts in my ear.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Hi Laura," I greet my sister.

"Well," she starts, "turns out the girls I was sitting with ended up being complete jerks! So I decided to ditch them and come sit with my loving sister because she loves me so much!"

"Uh, sure I do…"

"Well, why don't you take a seat, Laura?" Aaron invites. Being my best friend, he knows my little sister pretty well.

"Guys," I address Mabel, Dave, and Dipper. "Meet my little sister, Laura. She's a sixth grader."

"YUP! So what're your guys' names?" she asks.

"Well I'm Dipper and this is my sister-"

"MABEL!" the brunette interrupts.

"And I'm Dave," our youngest "group member" (dang, that sounds cliché, and I'm still not used to having my own "group") introduces. "And welcome to our table."

**AN: Hey guys! In case you haven't noticed, we have a new character! Should she become part of 'the group' or not? You guys decide by leaving a comment!**


	8. What Mabel Believes

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it would be nice if I could have a little motivation, comment wise (HINT, HINT). Anyways, I interrupt the main plot to bring you this. Enjoy!**

**3rd Person POV:**

Writing class. Not many liked it. It was almost a universal rule that middle school-ers did NOT like writing. Especially essays.

Of course there are exceptions to every rule.

And Mabel Pines found that she was an exception to many unspoken rules, including the aforementioned writing rule.

And said seventh grade student found herself enjoying the I Believe Essay assignment all seventh graders were required to complete, and flung herself into her writing heart and soul, in a way only The Mabel Pines could.

The instructions for the essay were simple: Write a 4 paragraph essay about what you believe in most.

And so Mabel wrote. And wrote, and wrote, and wrote. And finally it was finished and in the teacher's hand. And the teacher began reading. And reading, and reading, and reading…

_ I believe in creativity. I make sweaters as a hobby. In each pattern, I put a part of me. Something I see, something I want to see, something I love, or maybe something that amazes me. Sweater after sweater I have knit, and after putting a piece of me in each and every one of them, you can imagine that all parts of me were somewhere in one of my sweaters. _

_ Separating the parts of me was one of the best decisions I have ever made. If one part gets ruined, I have many, many more I can use until I can reconstruct the lost piece. It works on many levels; what I just said is true, both metaphorically and literally. If I lose or damage one of my sweaters, I can always wear another until I can replace the missing one. It also is a metaphor for my life. If something hurts a part of me, I can just don another part until I can repair the hurt part. _

_ Sweaters also make me happy. There is nothing like the warm feeling when I am wrapped up in the soft yarns of my homemade sweaters! __ I even wear them in summer, although my summer sweaters are considerably thinner than my winter ones. They look amazing too! You can't just get a sweater of a rabbit and a dog just anywhere! I have to make mine homemade, if I want amazing designs on them such as a real light up Christmas tree. Plus the name Mabel isn't exactly common, so if I want to personalize my sweater, I have to do it myself! _

_ So, there you have it. I like making sweaters. I like putting a part of me into what I create. I believe in creativity._

**AN: Hope you aren't too mad at the length of this chapter, but I hope it does Mabel justice- she is a truly awesome character. **

**PS: I actually had to do an I Believe Essay for my Writing class. I hated it. I don't like writing about my feelings. But it was fun to write one for Mabel… Guess I just like writing fiction.**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, I believe in believing in myself.**

**That's it… Ciao! s**


	9. Of Fall Dances and Birthdays

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's been a lot of crap going on with me lately, so….** **Anyways here's the new chapter!**

DAVE'S POV:

It's been two days since Dipper and I made student council. It's a total bummer that Rachel didn't make it, but I'm really grateful to her for helping me with my campaign.

Laura found a new group of friends, nicer friends, and Rachel looked extremely relieved at that news. I still see her around though, she is in some of my classes, and she's really nice.

So here, I am, two weeks into middle school. It's been going pretty… ok. I'm super lucky to make a group of friends so quickly, even if I'm still slightly scared of Aaron. Rachel is cool, Mabel seems really nice, Dipper seems to be a pretty cool guy too.

Where was I again? Oh yea, two days since the elections.

I walk into the first student council meeting, my mind a race with all my anticipation. I quickly find Dipper and he waves me over.

"Hey, Dave," he greets.

I return the hello, and take the seat next to him. The other student council members start filing in, and eventually it is time to start.

The first order of business is planning a fall dance. We have to come up with a theme, and eventually agree on "The Colors of Fall." So basically a bunch of colored leaves crammed into every corner of the gym. The eighth graders have the most influence on the decisions, of course, and one of them, Amelia I think, came up with the idea.

We think of a lot of ideas, and some of them sure are really imprudent. I'm doing this thing where I look up a word in the thesaurus a day. Today's word is idiotic. My favorite synonyms have to be imprudent, foolhardy, and of course, harebrained.

As soon as the meeting is dismissed, Dipper and I practically sprint out of the classroom. Apparently we both had the same idea: get to the hallway before we get run over by the stampede of storming eighth graders.

We make it out and hastened (run was yesterday's TW, thesaurus word) to the cafeteria and to an empty table. Soon we are joined by Aaron and Mabel, who are in a debate over the better art form: painting or knitting, and eventually, Rachel who is coming from the actual debate club (which she ended up signing up for after she learned that she didn't make student council).

"So how was the meeting?" Rachel asks.

"It was… interesting. The eighth graders made most of the decisions, with a little help from the seventh graders. The dance will be October 24th," I explain. "Five weeks from Friday."

"Cool! The dances last year were pretty lame, but I'm sure with you guys they'll be interesting. How'd you like it, Dipper?"

Mabel and Aaron, finally calling it a tie between knitting and painting, join the conversation. "Yea, how'd it go, guys?" Mabel inquires.

"It went pretty well."

"That's great!" Mabel exclaims.

Suddenly, she gasps. "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!"

"Mabel?" Dipper asks back, obviously confused.

"We forgot to tell them about Saturday."

"Oh yea…" Dipper says, probably remembering something.

"What's happening Saturday?" Aaron asks, trying desperately to remain patient.

"Dipper and I's thirteenth birthday party!" Mabel replies. "And all of you are invited!"

"All of you are so far the only ones invited," Dipper clarifies.

"That's the way we like it though! Just wish I could invite Candy and Grenda…" Mabel trials.

"Candy and Grenda?" Aaron questions.

"They were some of Mabel's friends back in Oregon," Dipper elucidates (another TW from last week was explain). Then, turning to Mabel, he continues. "Don't worry. You'll see Candy and Grenda again this summer. And in the meantime, we'll have an awesome party with these guys!"

"Totally!" Rachel agrees.

"Yeah, get ready for the most epic party ever!" Mabel cheers. Dipper joins in, as do I, and Rachel and Aaron follow suit. Soon enough we are banging our hands on the table to the chorus of "Par-ty! Par-ty! Par-ty!"

We ignore the quizzical looks our classmates at the nearby tables give us, and continue our chant, until a teacher comes over to us and demands we quiet down.

"Party pooper!" Mabel boos. "Oh well. So can you guys come?"

"I think I'm free," Aaron answer.

"I'm there!" Rachel proclaims.

"I'll have to a-ask my p-parents…" I stutter. Asking my parents for a ride is not going to be fun.

Luckily, everyone either doesn't notice or brushes off my weak reaction.

"Cool! I'm going to have to buy party snacks! And we'll need a good movie…. Anyone else wanna watch _Twilight_?"

"No way!" Dipper groans. My groan is almost in sync with his.

I DO NOT want to watch a romance movie. I'd prefer to watch an action/adventure movie. That is if I even get to go to the party. Doubt it.

"I'd rather not," Aaron replies with a smirk.

"I would, Mabel, but one of my life goals is to not watch it so are there any other options?" Rachel asks.

"Have you guys ever seen _Pirates of The Caribbean_?" Aaron asks the twins.

"No, what's it about?" Mabel quizzes.

"You'll just have to see…." Rachel smiles. "How about you, Dipper? Have you seen it? Dave?"

"I've seen the first movie," I answer. It's true: I have. Would've seen the other three too if they had been on Netflix.

"I've seen bits and pieces of the first movie," Dipper answers.

I'm not exactly sure how you only see parts of a movie… Maybe he fell asleep? I don't know…

"So, you guys wanna watch _The Black Pearl_ on Saturday? I can bring it over if you like," Aaron offers.

Aaron's query is met with a symphony of yes's.

"I'll bring the snacks! I've got a candy sack at home I can bring!" Rachel suggests.

Mabel's eyes visibly widen at the prospect of a candy sack.

"Candy sack?" she asks, clearly in awe.

"Candy sack," Rachel repeats. "I've got like 6 different types of candy in there. And I'll bring it all! Sugar high here I come!"

"This ought to be good…" Aaron mutters, at the same time Dipper groans.

"This is bad. Very, very bad- it's Mabel with sugar."

"Have you _seen_ Rachel on a sugar high?"

"Can't be as bad as Mabel."

While Dipper and Aaron start to debate on who is more crazy on a sugar high, and Rachel and Mabel start squealing over the thought of pure, unadulterated sugar, I think.

I think about my new friends, about student council, and last but not least, the twins' party.

If I do manage to convince my parents to let me go, it will be one interesting party…

AN: For references' sake, this story takes place in 2014, not 2012. That's all I got to say. Thanks for reading!


	10. Their 13th Birthday

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks to mulzypops for his review- his encouragement brings you this chapter! Also, for those of you who are asking if I am going to put in any paranormal events in this fanfiction, the answer is no. Gravity Falls comes out with a new episode every few weeks, and with all the secrets being revealed, it would be hard to keep this story set after the twins' summer in Gravity Falls and add paranormal elements without contradicting future episodes of the show. So sorry if you wanted that, but it would just be too hard to keep in line with the ever-growing plot of the show- which is awesome! Tangent complete! Hope you enjoy!**

Aaron, Rachel, and Dave are all coming to the party, their parents all having said yes. Rachel's mom even agreed to pick up Dave and Aaron and carpool over here.

Mabel and I are just waiting for them to arrive. It seems to me that time is going meticulously slow, and Mabel is much more jumpier than I. The boredom is starting to get to me, and my mind starts to drift back to Gravity Falls. I really do miss that place with all its mysteries. Eventually the deafening silence is shattered by an ecstatic Mabel (wait, she was quiet?!) running towards the door with shouts of "They're here! They're here!"

My mood brightening, I get up, walk past Mabel and I's snack table, and towards the front door. Mabel has already opened it up and our friends are walking in as I walk up.

"I brought the candy sack!" Rachel exclaims, holding out a rainbow cloth sack filled to the edge with chocolate, pixy stix- which I am very nervous about remembering back to Mabel's run in with Smile Dip- and assorted other candies.

"We're doomed," Aaron moans. Agreed, man, agreed.

"H-hey guys," Dave practically whispers. I don't really blame him for being slightly scared. While Aaron (I'm assuming) and I have experience dealing with Rachel and Mabel on sugar highs, Dave is new to this.

The three come inside and Mabel leads them to the table, where she has set up a few arts and crafts projects. We all sit down, and start a craft.

Aaron immediately picks up the paints and starts working on what appears to be an abstract painting, while Mabel decides to make a part-fairy-prince-part-horse-fairy-prince to go with her previous mutilation- erm, I mean, creation. That poor prince, subjected to such a cruel fate and by my own sister no less! Okay, so I might be being a little dramatic.

Rachel picks up a colored pencil and starts to doodle some random designs. Dave and I start on the leaf coloring craft Mabel laid out earlier today.

One abstract rainbow, one alien creature, one page of doodles, and two multicolored leaves later, we are all reclined back on the lengthy couch in front of the TV with 5 bowls of popcorn and 5 root beer floats, all prepared to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

As we watch, I see all five of us inching closer to one another. Mabel and Rachel to share the contents of one candy sack (the affects will be evident soon enough), Aaron to Dave in order to steal some popcorn, as well as receive a piece or two of candy from the girls (Dave was sent some candy too). And I, in between Aaron and Mabel on the long couch, getting effectively squished in the center.

After watching Jack Sparrow and Will Turner kick butt for a little over two hours, we all reluctantly get up and head back to the kitchen.

By now, the effects of the sugar have hit Mabel and Rachel full swing, and they are literally bouncing up in down in unstoppable adrenalin.

They are literally bouncing off the walls.

"Yay! This is so much fuuuuuun!" Mabel squeals.

"Agreeeeeeed!" Rachel shouts back. I'm not entirely sure why Rachel had to shout- Mabel was only a yard away throwing some home-made confetti around- but I'm sure the sugar has something to do with it.

The two end up trashing the entire kitchen, and our eating area looks like a dysfunctional rainbow.

Having had enough, I grab Mabel and try to literally shake her out of her sugar-induced dimension back into the real world. Aaron, following my lead, does the same with Rachel, who comes back almost immediately.

"What happened in here?" she asks, sounding like someone who has just woken up.

"You and Mabel happened," Aaron explains.

"Shouldn't I remember making a confetti wasteland?" Rachel asks, clearly bewildered.

"You were on a sugar high."

"Oh….." Rachel moans. "Dang it! I knew better then to eat all that candy- but it was so good….."

My hands are still on Mabel's shoulders, and her eyes still have a confused look.

"Mabel?" I ask, shaking her a little.

"Woah. I'm assuming she got into the sugar too." Rachel looks at Mabel's eyes. "Did someone like spike the candy or something?!"

"No. This is just Mabel's normal reaction to sugar," I explain. "But we should probably try to get her out of this."

Dave runs to the sink and gets a cup of water. He brings it back and I pour it, gently, on top of Mabel's head.

Nothing happens.

Many failed attempts later, we are at our last idea on how to 'wake' Mabel up.

Aaron's dirty sock.

If Mabel wakes up, she will probably kill us for this.

Oh well, here goes….

Aaron places the sock under Mabel's nose, and her eyes focus once again. She then sees the sock and proceeds to scream.

"What was that for?!" she shouts.

"You weren't waking up," Rachel clarifies, and we go through the you-were-in-a-sugar-trance speech once again.

Mabel's eyes finally lay on the track of carnage her and Rachel had littered throughout our kitchen.

"Omigosh! It looks so colorful in here!"

"Only you would think that, Mabel," Dave quips.

"And now we have to clean this all up…" I groan, realizing the task ahead of us to be a huge one.

Wish me luck. Wish us luck.

**AN: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Eat some candy for me!**


	11. He walked She walked

**AN: Hey everyone! This is really more of a one-shot, but since it's in the same universe as the rest of the story, I added it onto here. This is my way of being anti-bullying. Bullying is idiotic- don't do it. Don't be and idiot. Enough said.**

**FLASHBACK- OCTOBER OF DIPPER AND MABEL'S SIXTH GRADE YEAR**

He walked.

Dipper was scared stiff. Absolutely terrified. Petrified, horrified, frightened, scared, paralyzed. Everyone was staring. And not just staring. They were never just staring. Some of the more "nicer" ones would whisper discreetly. But there were many with whom whispering wasn't good enough. Those kids laughed. Some taunted, some even tried tripping Dipper as he walked down the hallway. He kept his head down, hoping to avoid eye contact while simultaneously watching for attacking feet.

He was just walking down the hallway to class, but ever since word got out that he believed that the supernatural might just exist (he could dream, right?), he was teased mercilessly. Not that he was Mr. Popular before, but now the only person he felt comfortable talking to was Mabel.

Lucky Mabel. She didn't have these problems. She had friends. Dipper was thinking so hard he didn't even see that he was heading straight for the a huge eighth grader. That is, until he ran smack dab into the kid.

"Watch where you're going!" was shouted loud as possible into Dipper's poor ear. He flinched, and the hand shooting up to his ear to cover ear let his book, folder, and pencils clatter to the floor. More laughs. What was so funny about him dropping his stuff he didn't know, but his face turned red in embarrassment anyways. He stooped down to pick up his stuff and hopefully get the heck out of there, but no such luck.

The bully pulled him up by his classic vest and forced him to stand up at his full height. Why no one else who was seeing what was happened seemed to care about him didn't faze Dipper; he knew no one would stand up for him. Much less get help. He was stuck.

Much to Dipper's relief, the bell rang then, signaling the end of the school day, and the bully most likely wouldn't care enough about him to risk missing the bus. So with a quick "Watch where you're going next time or else," Dipper was pushed to the floor, sprawled out among his supplies. As students left the building, a few kicked him, effectively preventing him from getting up, and he found himself curled into a ball against the oncoming traffic of middle school students, some tripping over him, some kicking him, and some even hitting him in the head as they passed.

After the flow of heavy adolescent bodies trickled down to only a few, he was ready to continue going the way he came- to his locker. He slowly uncurled himself, and with a fair amount of pain, stood up, and was on his way.

She walked.

She tried not to care about what they said, but there was no way she could just keep going on ignoring it like this. Their taunts were fresh in her head- words like freak and lame and loser making multiple appearances. Laughter. Something she usually enjoyed so much was starting to have negative connotations with her. She just didn't understand how an almost-12-year old girl wearing a sweater with a rainbow was so funny that people had to laugh every time they saw her.

She was walking down the hallway, glad the day was over. Ever since she started knitting her own sweaters people started teasing her; calling her names such as "Grandma Mabel." Except it wasn't teasing, the good- natured act that friends did together, even though Mabel tried desperately to convince herself it was. Not that she was the most-wanted- friend before, but now the only one who didn't call her mean names was her brother Dipper.

Lucky Dipper. He probably would be strong enough to handle this. He wouldn't want to start crying every time someone started laughing, no matter what they were laughing at. Unfortunately, Mabel didn't notice that she was slowly being closed in on by a group of about 5 girls from her grade. That is, until they started laughing.

Mabel put her head down, trying to drown out the awful, awful sound, but she just _couldn't_. Then the insults came.

"Sweater freak!" "Grandmother Mabel!" "Annoying idiot" "No-brainer" "As stupid as her brother"

Mabel's head snapped up at that last one. "My brother is not stupid!" She protested. She tried breaking out of the circle then, but two of the girls grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her to the floor in a kneeling positon. Seeing she was outnumbered and outmatched, Mabel stared down, having given up on escape, ashamed at her own weakness.

"My brother is not stupid," she whispered, wanting to right the wrong done to her brother.

"Are you sure about that?" one girl asked, generating a round of snickers from the others.

"Yes, I'm sure my brother isn't stupid," Mabel repeated, a little louder this time.

The girls just laughed again, and then the leader had an idea. She whispered to the other two girls who weren't holding Mabel down and then turned back to Mabel with a smirk. The two lifted Mabel's sweater off of her, leaving her in a plain purple t-shirt.

Mabel instantly got scared, although not for herself, for her sweater. Her fears morphed into real life when one of the girls took a pair of scissors out of her locker and started cutting the sweater to shreds. Mabel, seeing her beautiful handiwork being utterly destroyed, started to flinch with every cut, eventually full-out crying. This just caused the girls to laugh more.

Thankfully just then the bell rang. The girls took one last laugh, tossed the remains of Mabel's sweater at her, and ditched. Mabel, after grieving her loss, got up and walked.

She walked. He walked. With their heads down. Not seeing where they were going. That is, until they ran smack dab into each other.

They both fell down. They both were afraid that they had run into yet another bully and both were relieved that it wasn't. And both saw the panic in the other's eyes- the panic that mirrored their own.

No words were necessary- they both knew what the other needed. They both knew what the other needed.

Helping each other to their feet, they both embraced in a hug followed by a 'pat, pat.' Okay, so some words were necessary, but it was only two…

Awkward sibling hug over, they both were ready to get home- hopefully not missing the bus.

He walked. She walked.

They walked. Together.

**AN: Just to clarify- this was NOT pinescest. Just sibling fluff. Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. The Fall Dance

**AN: Hi everybody! In this chapter, Dipper, Mabel, Dave, Rachel and Aaron go to the fall dance. For some reason, people seem to like it when romance occurs in a fanfiction. So I decided to put in some VERY MINOR romance in this chapter. You guys decide where I take this by reviewing! Enjoy**

**AARON POV:**

It was the day of the dance.

I know I said I didn't like Rachel… but that wasn't entirely true. I may- or may not- have possibly, just maybe have had a teeny, tiny crush on Rachel since the second grade… maybe.

But yeah, the fall dance. It seems like the whole school was pairing off for this dance. Dave scored a date with Laura (Rachel's sister). Dipper had adamantly refused to let Mabel go with a guy- something about his tongue almost being cut off and some puppet show... I didn't ask.

So, as of right now, Rachel, Mabel, Dipper, and I are planning on going as a group. Dipper and Laura will start out with us, but they will probably go hang out with some of Laura's friends eventually. After throwing on a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt (our dances are really casual), I walk to the dance (I live a walking distance of five minutes away from the school).

I walk into the gym. I must admit, the student council didn't do horribly at decorating the dance. It's a nice fall theme, and while I personally could've made better decorations myself than the cheap store bought ones they used, they did pretty good with what they had.

I soon spot Rachel over with Dipper and Mabel, her and Mabel dancing crazily while Dipper watches on, every so often having to resist one of the girls' attempts to pull him into the dance.

I walk over, laughing at the spectacle. Dipper spots me first, and calls me over.

"Hey, guys," I announce my presence, Mabel and Rachel still too absorbed in their dance to notice me. The two finally look over.

"Hi, Aaron!" Mabel greets in her standard cheery manner. I wonder if it is even possible for that girl to be anything less than completely excited.

"Hey, Aaron," Rachel echoes. Rachel is slightly less hyperactive than Mabel- I'm not entirely sure how one could even manage to be equal to Mabel in that sense- but she is still very excited.

The DJ- one of the eighth grade student council members- decides to play the Cupid Shuffle, and next thing I know, I have been dragged out into the middle of a rapidly forming line of dancing middle schoolers. Dang, I hope to never have to say that sentence again…

Dipper is suffering a similar fate as me, having been dragged out by his twin, but he seems to be a bit more happy about it than I am, if only a little. We see Laura and Dave joining the line as well, the two of them with some other sixth graders.

I admit, Dave did well getting Laura to go the dance with him. I'm not entirely sure who asked who- it almost seems more likely that she asked him, considering his shyness. Shyness- one of the most restricting characteristics to have in yourself and one of the most annoying to have to see in another person. Or at least that's my opinion.

Either way, well done Dave, well done. After the song ends, we all break away into our small groups again, and Mabel and Rachel resume their improvised choreography form before, with Dipper and I cheering them on. Dave and Laura come over, Laura joining in on the girl's dance. Us guys start rating them on their moves, and soon enough, a full-fledged contest erupts between the three girls. Even though us three guys try to not be biased and judge only by the actual dancing, we all notice that each of us seems to favor one of the competitors- Dipper favoring his sister, Dave favoring Laura, and me favoring Rachel.

Some of the dances are just plain hilarious. Mabel comes up with one called The Isosceles Monster- which Dipper seems a little less than enthusiastic to watch- in which she jigs around with her hands forming a triangle over her right eye. I really didn't understand it, but I think it was meant to be just one of those abstract dances that no one ever understands. Laura invented the teacher. In that dance she hops around pretending to lecture students. Rachel, inspired by Laura's dance, creates the Student, basically pretending to fall asleep at random and hilarious times.

After about an hour of goofing around, a slow song comes on. As couples section off, Dave and Laura go look for a place to dance. Dipper drags Mabel out to the concessions stand, eager to get away from all of the couples. Mabel doesn't protest, probably intent on conning some piece of candy or another out of her brother.

Rachel and I are left alone. She heads over to sit on the bleachers that are set up, and I follow. I really want to ask her to dance, but I don't think she'll say yes. Rachel isn't exactly into what she terms as "this romance crap."

So we sit in silence. It's an uncomfortable silence for me, but I doubt it is for Rachel- she has never minded silence despite being a rather loud person. I really want to ask her to dance….

_Then what are you waiting for, wimp? _I ask myself. You know what? I'm right! I will ask her. Rachel's a cool person, even if she says no, we'll still be friends.

"Hey, Rachel," I start. She looks at me. "Wanna dance?"

Just then, the song ends and the cha-cha slide comes on. Dang. Dang, dang, dang!

"Heck yes! I love the cha-cha slide!" she replies, once again pulling me onto the gym floor.

Well, I'm getting my dance with Rachel, that's for sure. Mabel and Dipper soon hear the song and come rushing in, Mabel with a bag of Skittles and Dipper with a bag of M&Ms. Soon Dave and Laura join us as well.

So we dance. Rachel and I (plus four) dance.

And here ends the night of the fall dance.

Until the next time I'm allowed to narrate,

Aaron.

P.S. That's right. I broke the fourth wall. And I know who you are too. Not so dumb now, am I?

**AN: That's all. What should I do next? More romance (please say no)? More Mabel (please say yes)? You decide! REVIEW!**


	13. Mabel's (Semiromantic) Adventures in Art

**AN: You guys wanted a Mabel story, and quite honestly I wanted to write one (Just because Mabel is freaking awesome!), so here you go. Mabel's adventures in art club! **

**MABEL'S POV:**

ART CLUB HAS COMMENCED!

Aaron and I walk down to the art room for our first day in art club. Dipper and Rachel are at their first scholastic bowl practice and Dave is at chess club.

I gasp as we walk through the door. The art room is SO COOL!

"So many colors…" I mutter, awestruck. Aaron hears me and he looks around the room as well. I see his eyes land on the paint. My own land on the bin of yarn.

"Hello!" I greet the teacher, Miss Moore.

Miss Autumn Moore is a young woman in her early twenties, with golden brown hair and hazel eyes that seem to just glimmer. I know right away that I'll like her.

"Hi! I'm Miss Moore," she greets. I know her name from the sign-up sheet, but she introduces herself anyways. "And your name would be…"

"I'm Mabel," I answer. Seeing that Aaron is still staring intently at the paints, I add, "And this is my friend, Aaron."

Hearing his name, Aaron looks up. "Hi," he says.

Introductions finished, she shows us where all the materials are and tells us that, for our first day, we can create anything we want with any material we want.

Aaron practically dives at the paintbrushes and I rush over to the yarn nearly as fast. Grabbing two needles and some light yellow yarn, I head over to the couch in the corner to knit. Today I'll be trying something new… I'm going to knit a blanket instead of a scarf!

It get started. _Clickety-clack! Clickety-clack! Clickety-clack! _I knit for about five minutes, yards of yarn fusing together in the world's coziest bond.

Then, I realize that I'm not sitting by myself anymore. (Aaron is over at one of the tables, working meticulously on his painting.) A boy my age is sitting next to me, watching me knit.

And he is C-U-T-E!

"Hi, there!" I say, eager to learn more about this… handsome stranger!

"Hi. My name is Corey. And you are…" he prompts. Even his voice is cute!

"I'm Mabel. It rhymes with table!" I answer happily.

"So, Mabel," He starts, accenting my name, "what're you working on?"

"I'm making a blanket," I explain. "I usually make sweaters," gesture to the sweater with Waddles's face on it I'm wearing. (My parents said Waddles couldn't come home with us, so Soos agreed to take care of him until next summer. I miss him, but I trust that he is having fun with Soos.)

Corey smiles. I continue. "But I figured that a blanket would give me more space to design stuff. I'm going to make this one into a duck swimming in a lake. What do you think?"

"It's cool." He answers. "I'm not all that great at art stuff. I just joined this club to meet some new people. I guess I'm doing pretty well on that front though. Maybe you can teach me how to knit. That'd be fun."

YAY YAY YAY YAY!

I get to knit WITH a cute boy! Best day ever!

He goes and grabs two needles, along with both navy blue and forest green yarn.

"Ok, so first, you do this." I show him the first step of how to knit, then the second, third and fourth, respectively. He is a fast learner. And he looks adorable knitting!

My blanket comes along nicely, and his comes along…. Not as nicely. But under my guidance, it looks… decent at least. After I complete showing him the basics of knitting, he starts talking to me.

"So," he asks. "Tell me about yourself."

"Wellllll… I'm thirteen, I have a twin brother named Dipper, I'm friends with Rachel Callaway, Aaron Sanderson, and Dave Anthon. Although my best, best friend is Dipper. I have a pet pig named Waddles, but he is staying with my friend until the summer. I like glitter, sugar, and anything sparkly!" It is only after the fact that I realize that I probably gave my spiel too fast for Corey to even hear what I was saying.

"That's… cool," he says, trying to pretend that he understood me.

Wanting to avoid even more mortification, I change the topic. "So tell me about _your_self."

"I'm also 13," he starts. He talks a lot slower than me. "I don't have any siblings. I'm friends with Sam, Aidan, and Mark. I'm on the baseball team, but in my free time I enjoy video games, and the internet in general."

"That's awesome!" I exclaim.

"Yup."

The bell rings, and it is now time to leave art club. We pick up the yarn and needles and put them away. Corey bids me adieu, and leaves the art room.

I spot Aaron washing off his paintbrushes and skip over to him.

"How'd your painting go?" I ask.

"Pretty good. And your knitting…" he prompts.

"Really good actually," I respond, "I met this cute boy named Corey!"

"He doesn't happen to be Corey Cunningham, does it?" he asks.

"Welll… I don't exactly know his last name… but he has dirty blonde hair and green eyes if that helps," I admit.

"That'd be Corey Cunningham. Listen, Mabel, Corey Cunningham is…"

**AN: Duh, duh, duhhhhhh! Who is Corey Cunningham? Someone Mabel should avoid at all costs or the nicest boy in the whole school? Is he a jerk, or Prince Charming? Is he shy, is he bold, is he sarcastic, is he funny? You decide! Leave a review or PM me! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Part 2 of the Corey Cronicles: the Cheat

**AN: Hey everyone! I asked you who Corey Cunningham should be and you guys answered! I especially liked KittyCat151's idea, and have decided to go with that. -12 dollar bills for you, Kitty- can I call you Kitty? Anyways, enjoy! And review**

**MABEL'S POV:**

"That'd be Corey Cunningham. Listen, Mabel, Corey Cunningham is a really nice kid," Aaron says. I'm pleased to hear this good news, maybe I'll be able to have a normal boyfriend for once!

"But, every girl that dated him last year, he cheated on. He may have changed, I don't know, but I would steer clear of him. Oh, and he'll do anything to get someone to date him… even knitting. Just… just don't get too attached to him, okay?" I know that Aaron is genuinely concerned about me, his voice gives it all away, but I need to give Corey a chance!

"Well, I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt and say he's changed! And don't worry about me- I'm thirteen, I can handle myself." With that, I skip off, ready to go to my next class. I hear Aaron leaving behind me, but he is no match for my natural energy and he is soon lost behind me.

I go to my study hall period in Mr. Hadrick's room. Mr. Haderick is really nice, and he lets us talk during his study hall. He's one of my favorite teachers just for that reason. Corey is in this study hall, and he waves me over- which I'm glad he did since I don't know anyone in this particular study hall.

"Hey, Mabel," he greets.

"Hi!" I chirp back, glad to be sitting next to him. Did I mention that he is cute?

"So, Mabel, how is your day going?" He asks. I answer and we continue to make small talk for half of the study hall, aka 30 minutes. Everything has been going really well, he's been dreamy, I've been adorable, and he HASN'T kissed any sock puppets yet- which I take as a good sign.

After talking aimlessly for another five minutes, he says, "So, Mabel, I was wondering…" he pauses for dramatic effect. It works- I'm certainly on the edge of my seat. _Please ask me out! Please ask me out! _My wish is granted.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me…"

OMG OMG OMG! YES, YES YES YES YES! HELLO SEVENTH GRADE ROMANCE! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! YES YES YES YES YES YES!_ Calm and cool, calm and cool._

"Yea, sure. That'd be…" and that is the end of my calmness, "ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" I get some stares, but I don't care- I HAVE A BOYFRIEND- and eventually they look away- I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

We started talking again. We talked about everything- from our least favorite subjects to our favorite colors. Okay, so we didn't talk about _everything_, but it sure felt like it. By the end of the period, I knew a lot about him and he was the PERFECT boyfriend.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

Corey and I's relationship is going along great! Today he even brought me flowers for our one week anniversary. Dipper had hunted down Corey as soon as he heard we were dating. My twin declared my boyfriend (BOYFRIEND!) okay, even if he didn't trust him 100%. Dipper said he would let me date whoever I wanted, but I still saw him keeping a close eye on Corey and me- and he would call Corey out if he happened to get to close to me for Dipper's comfort.

Aaron didn't trust Corey all that much either, but I still gave Corey the benefit of the doubt about his former cheating reputation. It is a new year, after all. Dave simply said that Corey seemed okay to him, but he hadn't been here last year- being a sixth grader and all- so he didn't know the facts, and that he wished us the best. Rachel said that she couldn't judge either- she was prejudiced against romance in general, but if Corey ever hurt me, he would _pay_. The gesture was sweet, but I don't think it will come to that.

Talk about poor timing with my words. As I walk around the corner in the hallway (I'm heading to lunch), I see Corey giving another bouquet of flowers to another girl. WAIT, WHAT!? I guess he hadn't changed…

Anger taking full control of my body, I storm up to the two and shout, "What the heck are you DOING?"

Both look at me in shock, the girl, I believe her name is Julie, in confusion, and Corey in… guilt.

Julie asks, "Wait… who are you?" at the same time Corey says,

"I'm so sorry, Mabel… I couldn't help it. She was just so cute… and so were you! Sorry, sorry!" he makes his hasty exit while Julie and I were still too shocked to move.

"What was that?" she asks, while I put the pieces together in my head… coming up with the solution that he was cheating on both of us.

"Long story short," I explain quickly, eager to get away from here, "He was dating you and me at the same time. Jerk!" And with that, I leave, sprinting off the way I came, looking for a quiet place to cry. Behind me, I hear Julie punching and kicking the nearby lockers, obviously angry at the situation. I end up sitting on the floor in the big stall of the nearest girls' restroom.

I cry once I get in there. _Go figure, I guess I'm just too weird to have a normal boyfriend. I may as well prepare to be… FOREVER ALONE now. _I cry harder.

I stay like this for ten minutes, bawling my eyes out. Then I hear the bathroom door open. I hear footsteps coming towards the stall I'm in. Then I hear Rachel's voice. "Mabel? Is that you in there?"

"Y-yeah," I sniffle.

She must hear me crying because she asks, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Too exhausted to lie, I tell the truth. "N-no. Could you please leave?" I want to be alone to wallow in my misery- even though I know it's not the smartest thing to do. Rachel doesn't go away, however. Instead, I hear the sound of metal on metal and a second later the stall door swings open, and I see Rachel grinning with a paperclip in her hand.

Her grin quickly fades when she sees me on the floor. Ignoring my grunts of protests, she hauls me to my feet and drags me out of the girls bathroom, letting me slide to the floor against some lockers across the hall. I'm just about to start crying again, when I hear a second voice, along with the sound of two bodies sliding down to sit next to me.

"Mabel!" my brother exclaims. "What happened?"

"C-corey happened. Those rumors about him being a cheater- completely t-true." I sniffle.

My brother dons an angry expression while Rachel smiles a creepy grin that clearly tells me she is planning some sort of payback. But, there's something I have to ask before they go out to kill Corey.

"A-am I normal?" I stutter.

Dipper speaks first. "What? Of course you are, Mabel! Why would you think other-" he is cut off by Rachel.

"Don't lie to her!" Rachel hisses at Dipper. I'm so confused… am I normal or not? "Mabel," My eighth grade friend continues, "here's the deal. You aren't normal." Dipper gives Rachel an angry glare that warns her to watch where she treads, but he remains silent, still trusting Rachel.

Ignoring Dipper's stare, Rachel goes on, "And you probably never will be- you're even weirder than me sometimes! But Mabel, the thing that most people don't get…"

Dipper interrupts here, "_Where_ are you going with this, Rachel?!"

Once again ignoring my twin, which I kinda wish she wouldn't do- it's making Dipper even more angry- Rachel takes the stage again. "Weird, strange, abnormal, is AWESOME! Do you read any books about the average teen who does average things and live an average life? No! You are weird, and you are awesome!" this makes me smile, and Dipper smiles as well, satisfied with what Rachel said.

Rachel sees the smile on my face. "So, now that we've got that misunderstanding," she speaks as if this was just a small trivial thing, "cleared up, I think we've got some revenge to be had."

"LET'S MAKE HIM PAY!" Shockingly enough, this declaration doesn't come from Rachel or Dipper, it comes from Julie, who is walking towards us, Dave and Aaron following her. I'm not sure how or when they got here, or why they're here for that matter, but I'm glad they are.

"FOR MABEL! AND JULIE!" this battle cry comes from, strangely, Dave. Next to him, Aaron lets out a war whoop. And I know, that with my friends, everything will be a-okay.

Well, at least a-okay for me. Corey: that's another story. I almost feel bad for him- having my friends angry at him will not be fun. _Almost._

**AN: And that was that. Sorry if some of the romance was a bit too mushy- I was just trying to channel Mabel. Hopefully you liked it! Don't forget to review**


End file.
